Muscovy and Me
by TacoDao
Summary: Muscovy was a small territory by the West of Europe. It was the Russia before Russia. Human&Country names used. RussiaxChina. China's POV
1. Chapter 1

I gleefully breathe in the fresh air as I step out of my large home. Its always so pleasant in my home, China. Who could resist such a wonderful country? Its absolutely wonderful. Being isolated from most of the other noisy, bragging countries is such a blessing to me. I don't have to listen to England fighting with France and neither of their kids' bickering. A child would be sort of... nice though. Damn, if this is jealousy getting to me then I better take a walk. Northwards sounds nice for the moment- not like anyone lives there. Its just a freezing waste land owned by no-one but me, myself, and I.

The benefits of being greedy.

Hm, some supplies would be nice. Because, not even a crazy geezer like myself would go in that freezing wasteland unprepared. I return to my pleasant sanctuary to get prepared for the benefit-less trip. Ohkay so first things first: a thick, thick sweater. I'm not quite accustom to such attire but for now I'll make an excuse. I quickly get out of my white kimono and slip on the clothing that felt like a second skin to me. Alright, I'm standing in the middle of my room with only a shirt on- some undergarments seem necessary. I walk casually towards my dresser and pull out a pair of shorts. Trying to walk and put your boxers on isn't as easy as it may seem. I take my last final hops and end up at my closet. Good. Some pants, some really husky pants will do me good in those hazardous tundras that cursed those lifeless lands. Why am I going again? Oh whatever, I hate starting something without finishing it. Alright, now for a nice big overcoat. Didn't France give me one a few centuries ago? I think he gave it to me cause it was in bad taste of fashion. Now... where did I put that. I walk out of my room and proceed to my back room.

I cough lightly when a wave of dust crashes with my face. I open the door as wide as it would go ans stepped soundlessly into the practically colorless room. There where many beautiful antiques in here. I wonder why I never brought them out. They are such beautiful items someone would bring them out of the darkness and let them spread there wings... I'll do it later.

I lift a few items- a handful of them where quite heavy! I mean, have you ever tried to pick up a solid gold, foot tall Dragon statue?! Not very easy, and, though I wont admit it publicly, I'm not the strongest country at the moment. I need some children to help me out. Uh, I mean- No! I hate kids! They're so annoying and not helpful at all. Babies should just turn into adults lightning fast so that we don't have to listen to their bickering while they are mere children. God, me and a child- pfft, like a one in a million chance. Anyways none of the females I know -mortal or non-human- are very attractive in my opinion. There aren't that many people here anyways. The world is so young right now.

I open a cardboard bow with some odd writing on it. Cutting open the tape that sealed its contents I thought about what else to bring. So far I could only think of food and water. Lots and lots of food and water. I lift the flaps of the box and fan away the flakes of dirt that flew out of the bin. I lift up the first thing in the container: the overcoat I was looking for. I pull the apparel out all the way and bat away the soot that clung onto it. I put my stick thin arms through the holes of the gear. The thing is HUGE. It runs about a foot and a half past my feet. Making itself look like a slug slurring across the dirty wooden floor. It is a pale tan color- not a shade I was quite fond of. I more liked red and purple. Pretty colors like those. The finery kind of makes me get the fuzzies inside, oh wait... that's just another dust bunny tickling my skin. Maybe I can find a smaller one. I look back into the box and pull out another overcoat. Same style, same color, waaay different size. This thing, went on the ground standing upright, got up to about my middle thigh. In other words not that big. I toss that aside in unison with the previous frippery. I pull out another, this one perfect for my size- though it does have those revolting colors. I pull it on and continue looking through the contents of the portmanteau.

I find a scarf this time. It's a very pale white and is at an excessivley long length. about one and a fourth of my size. I wrap it comfortably around my thin neck, I have to wrap it about five or six times, it was so long. I finally walk out of the dirty room and leave to get some food. Rice! Rice is good frozen, nuke, anything! I grab a basket that is usually hung on a person's back and open up my icebox. I grab all the rice that is in there and stuff it into my basket. Air tight and all types of weather resistant, nothing will make me grow hungry.

Alright I'm ready, time to leave. I bid my good-byes to my servants, hinting that the house should be in tip top shape when I come back. Tip top. I've been around England so long its affecting my health. With a groan, I step out of my house and head towards the north. This is going to take a while so maybe if I picked up some willing travelers it wont be all that boring. Hm, someone who can read maps, professionally, would be a good person to have tagged along. I know someone good enough for that job. Someone to carry all the stuff though... hm, maybe just one of the more well built servants would be my best bet. I oughta bring a notebook or two to record my sightings. Yes, that sounds nice. I can just ring up the geologist, for now I'm going to look for my best servant.

"LINE UP!" I yell, but the language I yell it in is standard Mandarin Chinese. All my thirty-six servers aline in a perfectly straight row, all facing me. I look over the group- every so often telling one of the weaker ones to leave. After a short while I end up with two very muscular men. One full Asian the other half Asian and half English. I don't quite know how I know this but I guess its just the benefit of the doubt. I choose the half-breed. I don't want any of my pure people to go to waste anyways. I find his name is Dmitri Donskoi and that he's had experience with General Winter or so they call it up North.

I get the map-reader and we take off for the foreign land. People cheer as we prepare to cross the civilized area of my home and into the barbaric un-named lands. People pray for our lives and give us a few good luck charms, and if I squint my eyes I think I can see a few betting on our lives: Whether we'll come home or not. I almost let a shiver slip down my spine- I remember the last man who tried to go into these alienated lands, the poor soul was never seen or heard from that day forth. But I am confident- I will discover all the riches of these lands and bring them back for my people to prosper with. I will tell them all my stories and they shall all believe no matter how impractical they may sound. For I am Wang Yao and everyone will put there faith in me, who wouldn't?

I yell a mighty farewell as we take our first steps into the unexplored land.

I can already feel the cold nipping at my very being as we walk in the knee-deep snow. Who knew 'General Winter' should be such a sadistic bastard. And, day's seem to only last an hour or two?! We just started our walk and it's already began to turn dark. Luckily, Dmitri had enough wits to bring a bright lamp that has so far 'brightened' our way- though everyone's emotions seem quite cold. God, I hate puns. And, snow- I hate that too. Nevertheless, I shall continue our exploration of this land and make it China's. Yet still, it has been a 'long' day in the, shall I say, 'Land that never was' so a break would be good. "Halt." my order simple and easy to follow. The pair do as told as I turn to them. I tell them that we are going to make an igloo and I want them to do it quickly, but Dmitri timidly mentions that making an igloo here is physically impossible and we need to find a cave to stay in. With another groan I agree with him and we search for a cave.

Nyugen, the geologist, was the first to spot the cave. We all speed-walk over there, relief etched into all of our features. We come to the entrance of the cave, it gave off an empty feeling like a hollow soul owned this place. Before I could step in Dmitri stops me, "Some-one's here." He says, his voice full of knowledge and worry. I push him aside and tell him that if anyone tries to attack us we'll just go ninja on their sorry asses.

Nervously he steps in along with Nyugen who seems perfectly fine.

We set up camp in the cave, I was glad it was slightly warmer in here then it was outside. We make a fire that was exceptionally large and got out our rice and other foods. Dinner was nice and I was happy to see that there was about enough leftovers for five people with just one serving of rice. I chose a great thing to bring along. With a smirk, I rest my head in my arms and prepare for sleep- my comrades are already asleep. I close my dark-chocolate brown eyes and think about how happy my people will be once they find out that there home has even more land to bear fruit from. Just a mere second from Dream Land I hear footsteps. They're light and I could tell the person was trying to be sneaky. Nevertheless, being barefooted quite helped them with their stealth. How do I know the person is without shoes? Well I can hear the sound of flesh on rock, I have quite good hearing, you know. I forthwith sit up from my laying position and am baffled to see that there is no-one but my servants in this empty, lifeless cave. I frown and snuggle up more into my overcoat. I use the smaller version of the overcoat as something to cling onto, like a toy, and use the extra ends of my scarf as a pillow. Bundled up till it made a use-able lump to sleep on. I let my eyes close once again, yet I can faintly still hear the small pitter-patter from the footsteps.

I wake up slowly from my dream cold, much to my dismay. I curl myself inwards, eyes still shut, and tightly hug the mini-overocat. Well, I would hug the mini-over coat if it was _there. _My eyes open up in surprise when I hear the light sound of ruffling, heavy clothing and someone chewing. I was even more pulled back when my eyes met the back of a pale-blond haired head. I silently raise from my lounging position and rest my eyes on the... child?! He is curled up on my mat, eye's closed and silently chomping on the rice cake in his small hands. I look up from his hands and look at his facial features. He is pale. Extremely, deathly pale- I've never seen someone, a child for that matter, so white. Not even Arthur's children where this lightly skinned. He has bags under his shut eyes, he looked like he was an insomniac. I then notice the attire he is wearing: My miniature overcoat and a pathetic excuse for a shirt and pants. I also notice the extreme amount of blush on his face- it was like permanent marker that the cold drew on him. I almost felt pity for the child but those thoughts ran out of my head when I saw that all of last nights food is gone! Wait, was this child... _that _hungry? I look at his shirt that is lifted slightly to show some equally pale skin. I uneasily note that the youth is starved. I can see his hip bones and ribs so easily it was like as if someone just got the poor child's skeleton and wrapped it up in one thin sheet of skin. White, white skin. Being this pale musn't be good for him. I let my curiosity get the better if me and I touch the lad's hip-bone. Shuddering at the rough touch, something caught my eye. I look up again to see the pup's eyes staring wide at me- he has very beautiful purple eyes, I don't think I've ever seen someone with such large irises. I almost flinch when the boy starts to quiver and tears began to well up in his innocent eyes. The child looks around the age of six so he should have the decency to not scream out in public.

Well, he did have the decency, but he instead ran off to hid behind a sleeping Dmitri.

Who brought out a rifle and aimed it professionally at the child's forehead.

"Don't shoot!" I yell as I got up to save the now shuddering youth. I lift the boy into my arms and almost fell from noticing how light the kid was. I was expecting him to be at least a little heavier. The blond buried his chubby face into my overcoat as I slightly glare at Dmitri. "Child," the boy looked up at me with glazed over, purple eyes, "what is your name?"

The child thought about it a bit before he says, "Ivan." He had an alienic accent, nevertheless it was smooth.

"B-But most people call me Muscovy...!" He timidly quotes with childish amusement. I was talking to the youth a bit more about things like if he knows anything about China or has ever even heard of the place. I am flattered to hear Ivan say that he loved all of the amazing stories about China. He says he wants to become one with my Asian country so that everyone can be happy together. He says he was invaded by the Mongols not too long ago so he ran off into this cave. I am happy that we stumbled into each other. This boy, er, Muscovy seems like a very interesting child and I'd like to know more about him. I get Dmitri to pick up the campsite and let Ivan keep the overcoat: Muscovy was exactly what we were looking for.

* * *

Muscovy was a little more then a small timber fort lost in the middle of the forests of Russia. This story has some historical reference, but not much.

Like on how China is taking care of him, yeah- that's not historically correct.

But Dmitri Donskoi helped in the growth of little Muscovy.

Nyugen was just there cause he can be.

Constructive criticism would be gladly appreciated. Along with suggestions for future chapters or different stories overall.

Done while Listening to: Chop Suey -S.O.A.D.


	2. Chapter 2

We come home to a ginormous crowd of cheering people. All rooting to see what we discovered or to hear any awesome stories we have to tell about the unknown land. Even the other nations like France, England, and their children had come to see the newest world wonder. We casually walk past all my citizens, Muscovy hidden in my basket -he's so small-, and let them gape at our proud backs. But, they follow, regardless of how anxious I'm sure each and every one of them are. We walk for a while and end up at a large fountain. I set down my basket offhandedly and watch with my peripheral vision all their stunned faces. I almost fear that someone is going to faint from holding their breath in so long. I guess this suspense really will kill them. Alright, enough mind games: I dramatically lift up the woven lid to my sturdy basket that held one of my newest, and most precious, treasures so far.

Little Ivan peeks his blond head out of the basket. Some people gasp while others have yet remembered how to speak. The miniature nation scurried back into the basket, he must be afraid of seeing so many people. I bet his home was quite and isolated place from the rest of humanity- I'll be sure to change that. I am a tad baffled to see the Europeans' child, America if I'm correct, walk up to the basket. Holding a toy soldier tightly in his opposite hand, he nervously lifts the lid of Ivan's container. As the cover lifts so does Muscovy's little head. America brings up the cap until his ocean blue eyes meet with Muscovy's lilac purple ones. They stay like that fo a while, staring into each others' eyes; it's quite amusing really. Ivan was the first to move, which surprised me, he lifted his young hand and, with childish amusement, flicked America's stubborn cowlick. The brighter blond giggled and poked his new friend's nose. Who made an equally excited laugh. It looks like the newer nation gathered up all his courage and climbed out of the basket with little trouble.

My heart began to break for the boy when the people gasped at his shape. He just stared at them in confusion that you could only aquire from a lad. He ignored the foreign signs ( the gasps ) and went back to playing with his new companion- who was completely oblivious to his other's fittness. Watching the children play together must've made a change in what my people thought for one-by-one people began to cautiosly step towards the playful pair. A tailor, by the looks of his attire, is the second to touch Ivan. Though his hand is shaky, it put a firm grip on Muscovy's little shoulder. I smiled seeing how people were getting used to my new treasure already.

A few hours passed and Ivan practically _learned _everyone's feel. This made me chuckle slightly. I check the sun and see its began its way to sleep- so should we. I tell my people, in Ancient Chinese, to go to rest and that they may see Muscovy tomorrow after breakfast. They all eagerly agree and I lift Ivan onto my back, he smiled at me as he rests his small head on my shoulder.

"They're all really nice to me."

"Mm-hm." I nod then the little boy continues, "It's just like in the stories."

I can practically hear the smile in his tired, innocent voice. We walk home in silence, him sleeping restfully on my back. Today was a good day. Tomorrow... we'll explore!

--

I awaken to the faint sound of someone calling my name. I wonder what happened yesterday- I'm still half-asleep. Well, I was half-asleep until a child jumped onto me. Then I remembered _everything._

"Wake-y, Wake-y! C'mon Yao, 'S time to get up, da!" He sounds so enthusiastic as he jumps furiously on my bed. With a grumble, I open up my khaki brown eyes to meet Muscovy's lilac-purple. He was smiling widely down at me, most likely happy that he finally got me awake. He gets on his knees and crawls towards me. It must be a struggle for him to walk in all those clothes- was he really that cold? The albino pokes at me a few times in the shoulder; most likely attempts to wake me up fully. He then, unexpectedly, grabbed my cheek and began shaking it till it hurt like hell. "Q-Quit it, aru!" I half expect him to cry from me yelling at him but instead he just stares at me curiously- I've noted that he has that expression on often. But, hey, who wouldn't when you come to a whole different 'world'. He smiles with a perfect curve and asks me kindly, "Why do you say 'aru'?" I chuckle to myself at the question. Not many people ask me that question and it's always so weird feeling when I answer it. The answer is weird all on it's own!

"It means 'is', aru." I tell him plainly as I set myself into a sitting position on my bed. He crawls into my lap and looks up at me, another welcoming smile on his young face. He giggles some, making his soft hair bounce, and replies, "So you just said 'It means is, is.' right?" He chuckled and I guess it does sound funny once you think about it. I let a grin sneak itself onto my features as I gently push the still feather-light boy off my lap. It's about time for breakfast and I'm starving. Muscovy runs up behind me and takes my open hand, holding on tightly. Somewhat unnecessarily tight I think with a mental frown. I look down to him and see he has a normal expression on- though, yes, it's not his cheeky one it's quite a normal expression. I walk him through the house calmly, him looking everywhere with his small hand still in mine. We finally reach the kitchen and I make him let go of my hand politely. He got up on a chair and quietly waited for me to bring him breakfast, I guess. What a polite child- from seeing the European twins you would look down on kids, like I once did. But, not all kids are raised by horrible parents.

Except I found Ivan alone in a cave- wouldn't that mean he was raised by no parents at _all_? Correct? But he has me now, so everything is going to be ohkay.

Muscovy tugs at my sleeve. He points to his mouth, in his own childish way he was telling me he was hungry. I guess I was spacing out. I take out a few rice-balls from my icebox* that Alfred invented. It turned out to be quite handy. The bite sized foods were at an acceptable temperature so we walk towards my table. He sits silently across from me and waits for his food. I wonder what he's thinking about. I set a plate of five rice cakes in front of him and the same amount in front of me. I take the first food into my mouth, why hasn't Muscovy touched his breakfast?

"Muscovy," He flinchs and looks up at me. It's quite hard to read his expressions, "why haven't you eaten your food?"

" 'Cause I don't know what it is." That wasn't very... polite.

"Rice balls, aru. You ate them back at the cave, aru. Now eat." He looked at his food, taking in the new information. It's ticking me off to quite an extent that he won't eat his food.

"Muscovy. Eat it now, aru." I try to put some fierce-ness into my voice so that he obeys. He frowns a little but he doesn't do what he is told. How troublesome.

"But, I want some Shashlyk.*" I could practically hear the pout in his voice. It helped when I saw him puff his cheeks out slightly in a frown. But what is a Shashlyk? I put on a puzzled face and asked the younger nation, "A Shashlyk, aru? What is that, aru?" He beams at me and I know this is going to turn out into _him _cooking. Which I don't plan on rooting for anytime soon. He grabs my hand and leads me out the door in a hurry. When he makes it out of my house he stops. He just stands there for a while before he pipes up, "Where's the lambs? A-And the cows. And, pigs?" His amazement on how little animal life in my _front yard _amuses me to an extent. But enough with the tease, I should just straight up tell him. _Or_ I could have some fun to day and...

"You have to find them, aru." He gasps loudly and places his hands over his mouth.

"Are you s'th'erious?" He mumbles through muffled hands. I nod and he beams brighter. He runs inside and, before I could blink, he's back outside with hunting material at the ready. If hunting material meanta butterfly's net, some funny looking whistle, a backpack, and a bamboo stick. He looked more ready to catch mutant bugs if anything. He grins again and his eyes are lit up with anticipation.

"Where can I find them?" I chuckle at the near-minded-ness of this boy. Might as well finish what I started.

"In the forest, little one, aru. You will find millions of animals there." His shoulders raise in a type of gasp. I am at the edge of bursting out laughing. He hugs my waist tightly and steps back. He does a lazy salute and turns around. I'll just get some small creatures to follow him around in case anything happens. I wave him good-bye with a napkin like what they do in those dramatic plays but once he sees me do this he runs back. He jumps onto me and I try my hardest to make sure I catch him. He dry-sobs into my shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, papa! I p-p-promise I won't leave again!!" I couldn't tell if this was a mood swing or something else. Maybe I just brought back bad memories when I waved good-bye. I'm guessing that's it.

"It's fine, Muscovy. You can go find the animals, aru. I won't be mad." He smiles at me, his eyes red and puffy from not being able to shed the tears. I wonder why he can't. He jumps out of my arms and exclaims, "Then I'm off!" He runs towards the gate and to the forest. He reminded me a bit of England's child. I walk into my house, Muscovy should be home soon enough.

-------  
_**A/n:  
**Changing to 3 person pov for the sake of the story.  
Will be back to normal later.  
Thank you for your kind consideration.  
-------_

"Woah..." Muscovy gawks at the height of the bamboo tree-stick-things. He shifts his backpack some and adjusts his scarf- which he oddly still had on. He yelps when something taps on his shoulder. He turns to see... "Alfred?" Said boy nods happily. His cowlick bouncing a bit at his actions. Ivan mirrors the smile, "Hi. I'm gonna' go catch some animals for papa and me." He brings out his hand, "Wanna' help?" The American youth took his hand greedily, "Of course!" The pair took a few steps and stood in front of the forest, and Muscovy thought from afar that it looked big. This was HUGE! The pale-blond took a deep breath and collected up all his courage, he took a step while stating: "One step for man," and, the other little country finished him off by yelling and jumping at the same time, "One _giant_ leap for man kind!!" America made a note to himself to get copyright of that line soon.

Ivan smiled and followed his friend. Canada stumbled -forgotten by his brother- behind.

--

"W-Wow." The pair says in unison as they quickly find out that they are lost. And, how hard it will be to get back to their parents. America shifts his shirt a bit and took a small step towards an entrance in the bamboo stalks. He looks in cautiously, it seemed to go on for miles. The two jump when they hear shuffling from behind, they turn to see it was only America's lost brother. He was crying frantically and his toy bear looked like it was going to pop from being held so tightly. Alfred scoffs at his weak younger brother and remarks unkindly, "Quit it with the water works and belt up!" The sibling tries to do as told.

"Didn' I tell you to stay back with Mommy and Daddy?" The Canadian nods slowly, wiping a few tears in the process. Muscovy watches in the background as the elder brother continues, "Well, since we know you can't do anything helpful," We? "then you're going to carry the supplies." He snatches the net, bamboo stick, and back-pack away from Ivan. He pushes the equipment into his younger brother's hands. Canada stumbles a little before putting on the backpack and grasping the net tightly in one arm. His teddy in the other. They threw caution to the wind and stepped into the path that little America saw earlier. It was dark- really, really dark. The children could barely see their hands in front of their faces. America and Canada were both terrified of the pitch-black pathway. The 'twins' began to sob, Ivan in full composure. He grabs their hands and tells them that he'll get them out of this place. He lifts the whistle that hung around his neck to his mouth and gives it one hard blow. The crying colonies watch in amazement at the odd thing. It continually made a pretty tune- though it was not being played. Muscovy takes his mouth off the odd instrument and the group waits. Ivan hoping that he did it the right way. Silence surrounds them, disregarding Matthew's hiccups here and there. Then, out of the blue, the ground began to shake. The three kids hold each other tightly, afraid that if they let go something might get them. As soon as it came, the massive quake is gone. Muscovy looks at his two new friends to see that none took any damage. He turns to see a large animal.

The beast is huge, he has four limbs, all armed with claws like that of an eagle's. The animal's green scales shines like diamond's in the old sun. Ivan takes an uncertain step towards the gigantic reptile. It's whiskers flare slightly, and it's demon-like eyes glow with caution. America and Canada, who still have tight grasps around each other, watch silently as Muscovy takes a bow. His long scarf slightly touching the floor as he did so. The majestic dragon nods without a sound and Muscovy looks up, expression brighter then before. He jogged back to the two embracing brothers, "Guys, c'mon! We can ride the d'wagon's back back to our pa'wents, da!" America brightens immediately; he had always dreamed of flying. Matthew nodded, not having any trouble with high places. The children run up to the lóng and they hoist them selves onto the reptile's back. Relief washes over Muscovy when he sees the scales cause no damage to their beings. He grabbed onto the dragon's long horns, they remind him so much of a stag's. Canada wraps his tiny arms around his form and Alfred does the same to his brother that sat in front of him. Without warning, they are already soaring through the blue sky. Which is turning a darker shade of blue for bedtime is close. Muscovy smiles to himself, he can't wait to see Papa's face when he gets home... without the food!!!

"M-Mister Lóng! We need to get a sheep or cow or something before we get home!!" Ivan is frantic, he doesn't want to fail his new papa after being in this wonderful place for less then a whole day! The blond pets the dragon's chimu as a begging sort of action. He almost looses his grip on the reptile's horns when he nods his head. The animal dives down, the three colonies tightening their grips on whatever they're holding. The vicious animal snatched up a cow with no trouble at all. Digging its razor-sharp claw into the cow's neck and making it die almost instantly. Any blood that seeped out is quickly licked up by the serpent's long snake-resembling tongue. Muscovy looks around and sees that it is very dark, the moon was the brightest thing in the sky. Stars shone throughout the vast space; the blond was a tad disappointed to see that there was not a hint of that beautiful rainbow that always appeared back at his home town. Ivan looks down, thrilled to see his house. He tells the dragon that his house is directly under them. The reptile dives down at an incredible speed, causing all the little boys to shut their eyes tightly and their grips on each other fix. It lands in Ivan's Papa's front yard, tail brushing against the bushes. Muscovy slid off quickly, eager beyond belief to see Yao again. The lóng passed him a few cut up chunks of beef, having already cut it up itself. Ivan thanks the animal and walks towards the North American brothers: "You guys tell the dwagonwhich way your house is." He places a cheeky smile on his face before adding, "Thanks a bunch for coming with me!" Canada nods and America flashes a thumbs up, both actions were hard to see in this thick darkness. What time is it? Nine? Ten? The cold nation turns around and begins walking towards his house, the sound of the Magical dragon taking off fills his ears. When he came up to the front door he knocks a few times.

A servant is there and opens the door, leading the boy to his room. He tells the woman that he hasn't had dinner yet and how he brought home some food. She merely takes the meat away, places it on a nearby table, and continues pushing him throughout the large house. Muscovy pouts but continues walking nonetheless. The woman leads him to a wash room, there she begins taking off his clothes. Setting them on a shelf most likely made for clothes. Ivan complied with the woman's actions, the sound of running water telling him what was to come. Ivan jumps into the metal tub, letting an 'ooh' sneak out when the hot water comes in contact with his skin. He washes his hair quickly and jumps out again. His wash maybe taking around five minutes. He grabs the pair of silky pajamas that the servant left, slipping them on quickly and heading towards the door. He opens to door and looks around, the hallway is really dark. Following his gut, he went left: he opens a door and walks inside. The moon illuminating the room well. He sees someone curled up on the bed, the silky red tie that held his hair shines in the moonlight. He waddles over to the bed, pajama bottoms slightly tripping the cold nation. He comes to the edge of the mattress and lifts himself up, careful not to wake China. Seeing an open space between his arms he crawls in. Snuggling up to the older nation till his nose was in the Asian's chest. He shuts his purple irises, mind filled with thoughts on tomorrow and how fun today was. How he is going to spend yet another day in this beautiful land and how he is going to spend it with Yao. Muscovy smiles as his mind fades into the land of dreams.

* * *

*Shashlyk: Skewered dish, generally made with beef, pork, or lamb, popular throughout the Soviet Union and Mongolia. Shishlyk is prepared the same way as shashlyk, and usually has very strong tasting and spicy marinades.

Alright, found out that the Mongols were Chinese. I feel the need to remake the first chapter- make it more historically correct if you know what I mean?  
Mein Gott, I'm such a bastard. I totally pushed this off into a corner to be left to rot. I apologize.  
I think Russia would have separation anxiety. Maybe. I don't know.

I found out that not getting reviews on a story is pretty depressing. Makes you think 'FML'. Haha,,,ha,,

How good is this chapter? From like a 1-10 scale what do you think?


End file.
